


Communication Issues

by Maneuver7



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Lack of Communication, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: OTP fic prompt: I wish you would talk to me.





	Communication Issues

Wally didn’t know what was happening. Not with the League. Not with the Team. Not with the Light. Originally, when he retired, they tried to keep him in the loop. But gradually Conner stopped texting him, then M’gann stopped calling. Roy wasn’t keeping in touch with anyone anymore. Raquel had her hands full with Amistad and school, while Zatanna had her magic tour. Then both of them joined the League, and Kaldur was already undercover, so all of a sudden it was just him and Artemis calling Dick over Skype, trying to pretend things were good and normal between them. Trying to pretend normal could ever be good for them. But now Artemis was gone too, and he had to watch from afar as the person closest to him in this world drifted further away, became lost in a mission Wally hardly knew anything about. When he found out about the Cave, rushed to the Hall, not knowing who he’d find alive or dead, and saw Dick just sitting there, lost and tired, the crash relief caused everything else to boil to the surface. The only thing on Dick’s minds was the mission, the lies, the secrets. He couldn’t see through the yells and accusations that Wally was trying to say, _I just wish you would talk to me._

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from an ask meme on tumblr! Come talk to me about Young Justice: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


End file.
